Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Iggy (イギー Igī) is a core ally who appears late in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Style Iggy is a small black and white dog whose original appearance is modeled after that of a Boston Terrier. His paws, stomach, chest and neck are white, as are the area around his mouth and his forehead. His eyes bulge slightly, and he has loose jowls. During his fight with Pet Shop, Iggy shrinks significantly, and his face becomes more cartoonishly human, with a large forehead, a small mouth and larger ears. His eyes also become much larger and more expressive. Biography Iggy is initially described as a particularly antisocial dog. His favorite treat is coffee-flavored chewing gum. He also enjoys chewing on human hair and farting in human faces. To begin with, he antagonizes Jean Pierre Polnareff most of all. Iggy values his independence, and he has a high opinion of himself, thinking himself and his Stand stronger than Jotaro and Star Platinum. Iggy rises to the challenge of his fights with Pet Shop and Vanilla Ice and shows profound bravery. Powers Iggy's The Fool is a highly versatile Stand composed of sand, the mass of which Iggy can throw with great force or use to construct strong, intricate and variable shapes. Stories History Iggy was found by Muhammad Avdol in the street slums of New York acting as the king of the stray dogs. Only Avdol was able to come close to him, as ordinary dog catchers were attacked by his Stand. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Iggy came to the scene aboard a Speedwagon-sponsored helicopter in the middle of the desert, brought by the Speedwagon Foundation to help in the battle against DIO. Polnareff, being cocky and intrigued about their new partner, becomes the target of the ferocity that Iggy is infamous for, after disturbing his slumber. The pilots and Avdol were only able to control him because of one unlikely treat: a coffee-flavored chewing gum. Because of how he attacked Polnareff, everyone, especially Jotaro, had doubts about the suitability of Iggy's companionship. Iggy also didn't want to take part in a battle that had nothing to do with him. Their questioning grew deeper when they were attacked by N'Doul in the middle of the desert. Iggy ran from the battle, showing his cowardice and lack of intention to help. They misinterpreted Iggy's pursuit of N'Doul's trail for cowardice. Jotaro grasps Iggy in his hand, forcing Iggy to cooperate before N'Doul's Geb attacked them both. Left with no choice, Iggy took Jotaro to the enemy, but in the middle of their pursuit, Iggy decided to leave Jotaro behind to be killed alone. Jotaro then threw Iggy at N'Doul, distracting the enemy enough and leading him to his eventual defeat. Jotaro ends up forgiving Iggy, saying he too wouldn't like to be dragged in a war he had nothing to do with himself. Iggy decided to accompany the group and earned their trust, even though Polnareff still believed he would run away in the end. Gallery TheFool.jpg|The Fool Iggy in the OVA.png|Iggy in the OVA Jotaro, Joseph, we'll always be watching you from here.png Good bye and Thank you, Polnareff.png tumblr_od5bvuvMd41tqvsfso3_r1_540.gif Tumblr oi3e5lfRbV1tqvsfso4 r1 540.gif Tumblr oi3e5lfRbV1tqvsfso3 r1 540.gif Tumblr oi3e5lfRbV1tqvsfso2 540.gif Tumblr oi3e5lfRbV1tqvsfso1 540.gif Tumblr p0b5rvOWqb1tqvsfso1 540.gif tumblr_p49k3090RK1rvb8cmo1_400.gif Tumblr oudvxdXD1E1ww0e5bo2 1280.png Tumblr oh7l8w8aTL1u2197jo4 500.jpg tumblr_p50gb1JEkw1r3nw1vo4_1280.jpg 00000000.jpg Tumblr no1lcfOmeL1tisoh4o6 1280.gif tumblr_inline_p8yqq0eAzE1r0vc40_540.gif tumblr_oljnazUgxu1rdkrn7o3_1280.png tumblr_pa2ebr7Fgy1rvb8cmo1_540.gif One Punch Ice.png Tumblr pse0448X1P1tqvsfso1 540.gif Videos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) Vanilla Ice & Iggy's Brutal Death Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Saved Soul Category:Mischievous Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Status dependent on Version